


Snowflake

by Linski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fae Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Gen, Human Derek Hale, Is just a test(?) story, POV Derek, draft, maybe I delet this later, really old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linski/pseuds/Linski
Summary: From the text:"Who are you?"A sweet voice weakly awakens the mind of man, who with enormous effort tries to open his eyes and look around."What are you doing here all alone in the middle of a snow storm created by my lady? Are you lost?"NOTICE:This is only a draft of proof for a future project, maybe...Is the first time I tried to write something in English (with friends help lmao)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Snowflake

The trees around him were all covered by a thick layer of snow, so light and white that it hurt the eyes, wherever they looked his eyes were white and equal.  
No sign of life, not even a very small noise, if not that of the icy wind that was blowing fiercely, freezing everything he had around.  
Derek had now lost track of time, as well as orientation and felt completely lost in that snow-covered and wasteland; he was getting colder, the way back to town was nowhere to be seen, the wind was getting colder and freezing, and he felt increasingly tired and frozen.  
His mind was already drifting, while without more strength he collapsed against the icy soil in the hope of not being able to completely lose the heat given off by his body and end up frozen, but if by now the thought that he would die there alone and in the cold it had crept violently into him mind.  
He eyes slowly grew heavier, her body felt colder and colder and her mind was increasingly clouded.

"Who are you?"

A sweet voice weakly awakened the mind of man, who with enormous effort tries to open his eyes and look around.

"What are you doing here all alone in the middle of a snow storm created by my lady? You missed?"

Derek heard that sweet melody again, but in front of him, for what little he could see, he saw nothing, finding himself snorting about how bitchy life was in making him hear, in a moment of pure madness, such a wonderful sound just some instant first become an ice cube forever.

"Oh for all the gods !! You ... You are human !! And you're freezing. ”

The noise of the friction of the shoes against the snow filled his ears, before hearing a gentle and icy caress resting on the frozen hair and then on his face, making him moan in response.

"Shhh ... don't fret, I'll get you safe"

It was barely a whisper what he heard, Derek, before his gaze collided with a pair of eyes of a splendid blue, but at the same time icy, a pale face full of moles and a mop head without a shape as white as snow who surrounded him, who as a whole made that figure, now kneeling before him, almost angelic.  
Faintly and uncontrollably, a new groan came from his frozen lips, though it must have been a laugh in his head.  
In front of him was the most beautiful creature that his eyes had ever seen and it would also be the last, and although with difficulty on his now almost completely frozen face a small cracked smile was formed, together with the thought that boy with white hair was actually an angel sent from death to end his suffering.

“Everything will be fine, keep calm.  
I'm here with you. ”

The caresses in his hair became more delicate, while his eyes lingered on the wonderful smile that the angel was giving him.  
It was such a sweet and childish smile, as if he too had something new in front of him, it is wonderful; a bit like children on Christmas morning.  
Derek thought that the boy was really beautiful, especially for the way his eyes softened while smiling at him, making that cold blue brighter, so as not to be afraid of closing his eyes anymore.

"Hey you. Human ... don't fall asleep, please. If you sleep you won't wake up and I don't think the world should be deprived of your beautiful green eyes ... yes? Well, then keep them open, big boy. ”

The boy 's voice had become lower, almost as if he wanted to cradle him only with the tone of his voice, but at the same time it was urgent as if he kept the human going before his eyes .

"C-co-cold ... T-to m-muc-h ... T-tir-r-red"

Derek's voice was also very low, so much so that to hear him the young man with the icy eyes had to lean more towards him, showing them in that enormous look all the concern he was trying to hide.

"I know boy, you can rest later, but now keep your eyes open okay?"

Derek was now almost completely frozen, but he slowly nodded making the angel smile in front of him again.

"D-er-ere-k ... a-and you?"

The question came from his lips, albeit with difficulty, spontaneously; after all he would have been the last thing he would have seen if he really was going to die. Not that he could complain, he was going to do it in the arms of the most beautiful and kind creature he had ever met in all his tormented life.

"Uh! Mieczysław, but you can call me Stiles, my real name is too difficult for anyone, fae and non fae, but now don't think about it; just keep your eyes peeled for me okay?  
Better if I take you to safety immediately.  
Don't worry, you won't die, now I'll take care of you, Derek "

Those were the last words Derek heard before he lost consciousness, his eyes closed automatically, and he sank into the darkness.


End file.
